


Call for Action

by Evilkat23



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Calling for help, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been missing for a while now, the only clue Mark and his friends have to go on is a small youtube channel and a cry for help from Jack. Now it's up to a good chunk of Youtube to banned together and try and find the missing irish man before any harm comes to him. Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark gently tapped his keyboard impatiently as he stared at the skype screen. His friend Sean McLoughlin, AKA, Jack, was offline, normally it wouldn't bug him but the fact that Jack's been offline for a full week now did bother him. Jack was never offline for more than a day now, and what's worse, he stopped uploading videos as of yesterday. Something was wrong. Looking at his clock, it was currently four in the morning, with a heavy sigh, Mark turned his monitor off, he'll try again later.

Of course this hasn't just caught his attention, over the course of the week he's gotten at least five calls from Bob and Wade each, ten from Felix alone, even Ken and Cry called him once or twice about it. He told them all the same thing,

He doesn't know Jack's every waking moment, he's as lost as they are.

Plugging his phone in, he rolled onto his bed in a huff. He then rested his glasses next to his phone before getting comfy in his bed.

"Chica." Patting his bed, he felt his dog jump next to him and lay down almost instantly, humming out in comfort, Mark allowed himself to close his eyes and slowly shift away into sleep.

He knew he hadn't been asleep long when his phone lit up, the brightness of the screen hurting his eyes, Mark groaned and sloppily reached over to grab it. Once in his hands, Mark inhaled deeply as the bright screen continued to repeatedly stab his corneas, after a few moments he got use to the light and stared at his blurry phone. Squinting a bit, he saw that he had a few missed texts, rolling his eyes, Mark clicked on his messages and instantly his heart fell into his stomach.

Wade, Bob, and Felix all had sent him a text that pretty much said the same thing.

_Look at Jack's newest video._

A bit more awake, Mark pushed his covers off, waking Chica from her slumber as well. Grabbing his glasses he hurried off to his computer, Chica jumped from the bed as well following her master diligently as he practically ran full speed to his beloved computer. Kicking his chair out of the way, he turned his monitor back on and quickly went to Youtube. Making sure he had his glasses on for this he went to Jack's channel and pulled his chair back up so he could sit.

' _Please...Please be an update on what's going on.'_ He silently begged to no one, it had to be an update, right? what else could it be?

His heart jumped out of his stomach and into his throat when he saw the title of Jack's latest video. It didn't have the normal clickbait title, just the title any video is given when they're uploaded via phone recording. It didn't help that the thumbnail was nothing but blackness. The video was only fifteen seconds long.

Mark was shaking.

Click on the video, he bit his knuckle waiting for it load up, it did in under three seconds, turning his sound up, he sat there, holding his breath. At first the only sound he could hear was just his own speakers, until,

"Help..."

It was a whisper, a very faint whisper, like he was trying to not wake someone. Mark put a hand to his mouth when he heard Jack let out a soft whimper before softly continuing,

"I'm in Kilk-"

The video ended there.

Sitting there, Mark wished to god that this was some sort of sick prank Jack was playing.

But deep down, he knew it wasn't. This wasn't something Jack would normally do.

Against his better judgement, he scrolled down to the comments. The dislike bar was overpowering the like bar by almost a thousand people.

' _Is this a joke? Jack, C'mon what the hell man.'_

_'Lol, What's with all the dislikes?'_

_'Jack, sweetie is everything alright? You shouldn't mess with your fans like this.'_

_'Is Mark in on this? I bet this was some sort of publicity scheme they thought up together, lol, you can't full us.'_

That comment was the last straw. Getting up, he turned on the lights the room before starting up his webcam, he didn't care if he looked like shit, he had to let the people know, he had no idea what was happening right now. Making sure everything was on and functioning properly, he didn't do a silly intro, he didn't say who he was, he just looked dead into the webcam before he finally spoke,

"I'm going to Ireland. I know that I shouldn't start a video like this, but, that video that Jack just posted...I've known Jack long enough to know he wouldn't post something like that as a goddamn joke. I think he may really be in trouble. So in short. I'm going to Ireland to find out myself. That means videos will be on hold for a few days, I'm sorry, but...Jack is my friend, he called for help and I'm answering it."

Sighing, it was sloppy and unscripted but it was going to have to do for now, he needed to get everything ready. Uploading it, he paused at the title of the video and after a few moments of tapping the keys in thought, he finally just decided to label it,

'Going to help a friend.'

Clicking the upload button, he opened a new tab while the video uploaded he started looking for plane tickets to Ireland, he forgotten all about his recent upload for about an hour when out of nowhere he suddenly got a group skype call.

Wade, Bob, Felix, Ken, and Cry.

Accepting the call, he waited as everyone's video started to buffer for a moment, except for Cry, he was the only one to not be in video. Finally the first voice he heard was Felix.

"When?"

"Are you both insane!?" Cry asked.

"I agree with Cry. You guys don't even know where he could be!" Bob brought up as he leaned back in his chair.

"He stated with some sort of place." Mark argued.

"He never finished! Have fun trying to find one specific place that starts with Kilk." Wade cut in.

"What are we suppose to do? He's in trouble." Felix spoke again.

"...Ken, you've been quiet." Mark said finally to Ken, the man leaned back into his chair, he seemed to be thinking. He seemed slightly torn before just sighing out.

"You guy's haven't seen the other video, have you?" Ken finally asked with a sigh.

"What other video?" They all pretty much asked at the same time. There was a moment of silence before the notification in the chat came up. Going to the chat, Mark clicked on the youtube link.

"It might help find out where Jack is. The thing is...He's not in the video per se. He's off in the background, and yeah, it's definitely him." Ken explained just as the video popped up for Mark. The video itself was only about a minute long, the video was titled 'taking a break' it was from a channel called,

Attinoon350

whoever this guy was he or she had less than two thousand subscribers.

A redheaded guy came on the screen, couldn't be older than thirty, Mark was quick to note that he seemed to be sitting in some sort of dance studio, the mirrors in the background gave it away, Attinoon smiled at the camera brightly before speaking,

" 'Ello lads and lasses it's me Attinoon, and I'm sure ye've all guessed by the title that yes I am taking break from me dancing for a bit."

The man was Irish, it was clear by the accent but that wasn't anything to be suspicious about, Jack wasn't exactly the only Irish man in the world.

"Ye see, things have been going a bit...rough for me-" The camera moved a bit.

Mark paused the video, off in the background, like Ken had said, Jack showed up it was just his reflection in the mirror, it was obviously him, the short stature, and of course the iconic green hair. Mark pressed play again.

The man smiled again, turned around noticed the reflection and made a hand movement, telling Jack to get out of frame. Jack did as instructed. Mark paused the video again and went back to skype.

"Who is this Attinoon?" Mark asked Ken, Ken shrugged a bit.

"Mary was looking at some dancing channels, she showed me this and asked if that was Jack. That's all I got, unfortunately, aside from the fact that the guy is Irish, I can't get anything off of him. I even tried messaging him." Ken responded.

Everyone was oddly quiet, Mark went back to the video and clicked on Attinoon's channel. Scrolling through the few videos Attinoon had, Mark suddenly paused and scrolled back up. With a heavy sigh, he spoke again,

"...If we could find that studio-"

"No, absolutely not, do you know how many dance studios are probably in Ireland alone?" Asked Bob. Felix was the first to argue.

"He has to be close to Jack! How else could they have met? If we go to Athlone and look around-"

"What if the studio is just for his dancing?" Cry countered,

"It's not..." Wade suddenly spoke. "Look at some of these thumbnails, he's with others, some look to be as young as thirteen."

Mark tapped his fingers a bit before sighing out,

"There has to be something. We can't just sit back when Jack legit calls out for help."

"Well..." Felix muttered something softly, everyone looked up at his video, he seemed to be shaking his head bitterly before shutting his eyes. "We could..."

Everyone waited, after a few moments of silence Bob was the first to yell,

"Get on with it!"

"Keemstar..." Felix sighed.

"Oh..." Everyone practically groaned out.

Keemstar had a pretty good team that could probably find almost anyone, hell, if they paid him, he'd probably dox the person, but...

"He's not going to help us. Not with all the shit talking you've been giving him, Felix." Ken shook his head, there was more silence between the group before Mark finally spoke up,

"Let me talk to him then, aside from him reporting the fact that I stopped uploading do to Daniel..." Mark paused and gulped slightly before finishing, "Anyway, we haven't quarreled with one another at all, he might help me."

Cry scoffed,

"Please. Him? Help you? You might physically have to beg, I mean get on your knees and kiss his ass beg."

"Do you have any other ideas?" challenged Mark.

"Guys?" Ken spoke up.

"What about a private investigator? With that we won't be breaking any laws." Wade ignored Ken.

"Do you know how long that will take? What if he's in serious danger here?" Felix countered.

"Guys!" Ken yelled this time.

"We can't just sit here! I'm with Mark on this one, Lets just dox the guy." Bob admitted.

"Do you know how illegal that is though?" Cry spoke once more.

"GUYS!" Ken finally screamed and all at once everyone responded with a very angry and bitter,

"WHAT?!"

"Jack just uploaded a new video!"

It was like magic the way everyone instantly started typing away. Mark made it Jack's channel and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

The thumbnail had Jack sitting in a dark room, there was something wrong with his eyes, yes he was smiling but his eyes held a sort of...'help me' vibe to them, but, that's not what scared it Mark, the title did.

'It was only a Joke.'

Putting Skype on low so the sounds didn't overlap, he clicked on the video.

Jack smiled at the camera but it seemed so forced and unnatural.

"Hey guys it's me, that video I posted about a hour or so ago it was honestly just a joke..." Jack paused and shut his eyes before gulping. He then continued, "...Marcus...Don't come to Ireland, it's just a joke, I feel like I needed to let off some dark humor...Recently it feels like ...YouTube has...I don't know...A gun to my head."

Mark's heart made it's way to his stomach in a record time. Jack was so...Obvious about everything. Jack had a grimace on his face before letting out a bitter fake laugh.

"Don't go taking that seriously now, Ye lot. Anyway, I'll have a new video up in the next few days, sorry for the delay. Until next time. Bye." He waved and the video ended. Mark sat there, petrified his heart racing a thousand miles a minute.

"Mark! Bro!" He heard Felix shout through the low volume. Going back to skype, he turned his volume back up. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them all before Mark finally spoke up, his voice mimicking the slow anger bubbling up inside of him.

"I'm calling Keemstar."


	2. Chapter 2

Nicotine, god did he love it. Slowly exhaling the smoke he sighed out as he watched all of his male dancers work hard to impress him. Bringing his cancer back to his mouth, he took another drag. They all went down low in a perfect line one of their legs on the bar, but one couldn't maintain his balance and fell on his arse. Exhaling bitterly, he practically threw his cigarette down in and everyone watched fearfully as he stormed over. They should be afraid, they were thirteen they should know this shite.

"No! Ye moron! did ye dance in a barn?! We've been through this." Forcing the boy to his feet, earning a surprised yelp from the boy, He positioned himself, one leg on the bar, and went down low perfectly. As he came back up he heard it along with the rest of the boys,

There was several loud bangs coming from upstairs and he growled. The boy licked his lips fearfully as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Mr-"

"Oh shut ye trap! It's just me cat. Damn animal can't stop running around." He snapped the boy, who jumped back a bit.

Walking back over to his cigarette, that was still burning, He pointed at the group of boys.

"Again. After me, Arabesque."

"Arabesque." The boys all chanted as they positioned themselves on the bar once more.

"Good...Good..." He grumbled and looked back up at the ceiling, the banging coming infrequently. "I'll be back, going to put that damn cat in a cage..."

Turning, opened the door and up the stairs, all the boys stopped their practicing and the one who fell earlier sniffled and sat on the ground.

"It's ok, Benny." The youngest of the bunch, twelve years old, comforted Benny.

"He's beyond creepy, dude, I don't want to learn ballet anymore..."

"It's ok...It's not like he's going to lock us up or anything..." The youngest breathed out the others nodded. As soon as he finished saying that the banging stopped and Benny let out a cry.

"Really? Who has a dance studio in their basement? Why did my parents say yes to this?! I want to go home!" Benny practically yelled, quickly the youngest covered Benny's mouth to stifle his yells. Sobbing softly, Benny slowly composed himself and wiped away his tears. Just in the nick of time as he came back down, a new cigarette in between his fingers,

"Alright! Now that the cat has been caged we can continue. Again! Arabesque."

"...Arabesque..." The boy's responded as they continued their practice...


	3. Chapter 3

Mark hadn't slept, he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, shifting tiredly in his chair Mark yawned and rested his hand on his head in the palm of his hand. He tried to call Keemstar but it went unanswered, he figured the man was probably still sleeping, it was only seven am. Still, he wouldn't let that stop him, he needed more help.

Frowning, he brought up his skype and went to one of his contacts, that was online and clicked on the call button. Hearing the monotone calling sound he shut his eyes for a brief moment.

"Mark?"

Snorting awake, Mark rubbed his tired eyes with both his palms and looked at Matpat. The man clearly just woke up, his brown hair messy as he sat at his desk in his Pj's.

"Matpat. I need your help analyzing some videos." Mark sleepily spoke getting threateningly close to falling asleep again.

"Is this about Jack?"

Mark nodded,

"Yeah...It is. I need all the help I can get."

"Mark...I hate to ask, but are you sure this isn't just a prank?"

"It can't be. Jack's no saint, but he'd never pull a prank like that. Plus, he hasn't been online at all this week and he's not answering his phone." Mark answered softly with a headshake. Mat let out a sigh and clasped his hands together in thought, he looked like he was ready to pull some sort of Naruto ninja move as he thought about it.

"I want to help, really I do...But I have so much to do with this new theory and everything...Tell you what, there's this guy, Scare theater, he specializes in that stuff. Try contacting him. I mean there are times where it feels like he puts me to shame." Mat told Mark, Mark pursed his lips to the side before sighing out.

"Alright then. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem..." Mat sighed again and ran his hand through his hair, "...Look..how about...After I finish my new theory, which should be today anyway, I'll drop on by your place and together me, you, and Stephanie can come up with a plan if it really is that bad."

"That sounds great. Thanks, Matpat." Mark smiled and Mat smiled as well,

"Talk to you later." With that, Mat hung up and Mark let out another sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Scare Theatre..." Mark mumbled as he typed the name into youtube. Finding the channel instantly, he frowned when one of the first videos was about Marina Joyce. Clicking on that video he listened and watched as the guy talks about Marina and her channel as of late. Licking his lips, Mark rubbed his eyes and frowned. Going onto Scare theatre's channel and to the about tab he was happy to see the guy had an email he could contact the guy through. Shooting him a quick email, Mark decided to try Keemstar one more time and if he didn't answer this time then he'd go to sleep.

Swallowing, he brought skype up one final time and shot Keemstar a call. It rang and rang, figuring Keem wasn't going to answer, Mark backed his chair out and stood, stretching he felt his back pop.

"Whoa! I know you must like me, but enough with the crotch cam!" He heard from his computer. Instantly Mark dropped down into his chair.

"Keemstar! Thank god! I thought you'd never answer." Mark hastily spoke.

"Well, I know some of your friends, so forgive me for being skeptical. Plus the fact that you called me five times told me you might have needed something." Keemstar mumbled at the end of his sentence as he scratched his beard.

"I do. Keem I'm not joking when I say, I need you to help me find Jack."

There was a silence as Keem looked around a tad confused before laughing,

"Is this a joke?"

"No!...Keem...He's in danger, I don't know where he is. He called for help in not one but two of his videos. I need help tracking him down."

"Oh...Yeah Ok...Uh-huh. Ok, let's say this is real...What do I get out of it? Hm? More threats daily telling me to drink bleach? Why should I help you?"

Mark thought briefly for a moment and smiled,

"I'll give you a shout out, I'll even do a collab with you if that's what you want. Hell, I can do both if that's what you want."

Keemstar leaned on his open palm and smiled as if he was thinking about it. Then he finally spoke up,

"Hm. Well, there is something I need-"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can get it."

"I want a public apology on Twitter from his royal highness."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"You do that, and do the collab with me, and I'm sure I can help you."

Mark bit and started to gnaw on his lower lip.

"I'll talk to Felix..."

"Alright, by the way. You know this has to go on Dramaalert right?"

Mark slowly nodded,

"I wouldn't expect anything different. Maybe it might help us."

"Right. I'll be waiting for that apology."

With that Keemstar hung up and Mark stood from his chair again, getting Felix to apologize wasn't going to be easy, but hopefully, Felix would swallow his pride for this situation.

Mark looked over to his bed, Chica was resting peacefully and he slowly slithered into bed careful not to wake his dog. Once his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Exhaling smoke from his mouth, he paced back and forth in his kitchen as the night fell over his home. His phone pressed up against his ear as he continued to wonder around aimlessly.

"Yeah...Yeah...Look I just need another carton, ok?! I'm down to me last pack! I know it's last minute! Money isn't an issue. Yes...Thank ye...Goodbye." Hanging up he threw the phone down on his couch and sighed out happily. Jumping over the couch, he brought his half burnt cigarette to his mouth and turned on his TV, instantly the news played on and he chuckled softly at the story, The woman reporter, Sheila something or another, spoke rather loudly about the story,

"-In front of the home of Sean McLoughlin' the youtube sensation known as 'Jacksepticeye' or just 'Jack' has been missing for days now. Everyone on social media has tried to reach out to him, but to no avail, it's been reported that he posted a short video calling out for help but we now discovered that that video has been deleted along with the one he posted shortly after that one claiming it to be a joke. Please if you have any news on his whereabouts..."

"You'll never find him~" He sang cheerfully as he took another drag of his cigarette. "I have big plans for that boy." The scene switched over the anchor, a well dressed man that he could never bother to remember the name of.

" Thank you, Sheila. It's not just the fans calling out to help find him, it's his online and real life friends as well. Thomas Sanders a well known viner has posted several things on Twitter asking anyone and everyone to work together to try and bring Sean back home, but perhaps the biggest one to help in the search for Jacksepticeye has to be Markiplier, another very popular youtuber who is friends with Jack both on and offline, he has not only reposted those deleted videos on his youtube, but his twitter, facebook, and Instagram account as well. He also posted this photo on his social media sites..."

"Good luck. I left that in for a reason." He grumbled as he snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray. Reaching for the remote he turned the tv off and stood from his couch.

"Mister! MISTER!"

Hearing repeated banging coming from his basement door, He grumbled out and grabbed a fresh cigarette out of his dwindling supply. Lighting it, he made his way to the door, there Charles, the eldest boy, stood bouncing his weight from foot to foot frantically as he looked at him through the small window.

"Ye're supposed to be asleep." He told Charles.

"We all havta pee!" Charles explained as he bounced about. He could hear the others agree with Charles and he groaned out.

"Fine. Fine! But no wondering about. I don't need me cat going spastic." He told them as he unlocked the door. Letting them out he watched as they quickly made a beeline for his bathroom. Watching them all carefully, he blocked the stairs to his bedroom and stared at the ceiling. Inhaling on his cigarette, he felt someone tug on his sleeve. Looking down at the youngest, Jesse, he narrowed his eyes and blew out smoke,

"What?"

"What's so interesting up there?" Jesse asked as he waited patiently for his turn.

He rolled his eyes and inhaled once more, only answering once he exhaled another smoke cloud.

"Just making sure me cat doesn't go ballistic is all..."

"You have a strange cat."

"Right..."

Taking another drag, he watched as all five boy's used his restroom, once they were done, he ushered them back to his basement.

"Mister," Benny spoke before he could shut the door.

"What?!"

"...How much longer is this private lesson going to last? I thought ye said it was only going to last for the weekend, I'm sure me mother must be worried."

"Ye're mom is fine. I told her it's going to take a few more days for the lesson seeing how damn slow you are at learning."

"But school-"

"Enough! Get to bed ye lot!" With that he slammed door behind him and locked it again. Huffing out, he straightened his shirt a bit before walking back to his living room. He sat back down the couch and put out his stub of a cigarette. He didn't get to sit for long before the floor above his head started to rattle as rhythmic banging started up again. Chuckling to himself, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it before inhaling deeply. He slowly exhaled and smirked widely,

"Looks like me cat's at it again..."


	5. Chapter 5

Mark stumbled out of bed, someone was knocking at the front door. Still in a sleepy daze, Mark struggled to get the lock to turn right before he eventually got control of his motor skills. Opening the door, the first thing he noticed was not the plethora of people currently standing in his doorway, but the fact that it was now night time as the sun was just starting to set.

Rubbing his eyes, he finally focused on all the people. First there was Matpat with his wife Stephanie, the two waved joyfully at Mark, Mark shifted his gaze to beside the duo, Matt and Amanda stood there, their newborn Luna in Amanda's arms, Ryan right behind them. Mark rubbed his eyes then put a hand on his hip and pointed at Matpat.

"Ok, I invited you, I know that."

"Please, let us in," Matt asked kindly and Mark sighed.

"Yeah, c'mon in." Moving aside, Mark watched as everyone piled into his small home. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, the moment the door shut, Matt turned to him instantly.

"I'll start...Are you out of your mind!?" Matt yelled at Mark causing the man to put his hands up in defense.

"I'm assuming this about Jack-"

"Of course it's about Jack!" Matpat cut in, "I mean literally dropping everything to find him? I understand he can be in danger, but, the cops are already looking for him."

"Exactly! Mark, you've done all that you can. You posted Jack's last seen picture, put Attinoon on full blast on all social media...Plus don't you think going to Ireland with little to no leads is a little dumb?" Stephanie brought up.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Mark went to argue back but the sound of someone skype calling him cut through his home and Mark sighed, and went to the next room, his eyes widened at who was calling him.

"IT'S JACK!" He screamed next thing he knew he was in his already crowded room with four people and a baby, surrounding him around his computer as he hit the answer button.

Jack showed up on the screen, instantly Mark felt his heart skip a beat as the first thing he noticed was the black eye his friend was sporting.

"Jack...Your eye..." Mark breathed out. Jack let out a very fake breathy laugh and spoke, his voice definitely sounding scared.

"Mark...I told you it was all a joke." Jack responded, not looking Mark or any of the others in the eyes as he looked off to the left.

"But it's not. Is it?" Mark countered, Jack's chest trembled as it was clear he was trying so hard not to cry.

"Just don't come, don't...don't.." Jack whimpered and looked like he was going to bring his hands up, but all his arms did was jerk up a bit.

"Jack, just tell us where you are! We want to help." Mark yelled, feeling like he was going to cry as well, a lump formed in his throat as he breathed out.

Jack shook his head and licked his lips.

"I can't...I'm sorry."

With that, the call ended, clearly not by Jack's own doing.

"...Do you believe me now?" Mark asked finally, he felt anger consume him and shook his head. Jack then went offline meaning calling him back wasn't an option. Mark angrily pursed his lips,

"...Mark?" Amanda asked concerned for him, he shook his head and quickly did a group call with Bob, Wade, Felix, Cry, and Ken. It took a minute for everyone to come on, but when they did Mark was beyond quick to tell them of what just happened.

"I'm done with waiting! Jack really needs help!" Mark yelled slamming his hands down on his desk in anger.

Felix puffed out some air and ran his fingers through his hair.

"But what can you guys even do?! We don't know where he is?" Cry sighed in response.

"That's what I've been trying to tell Mark." Matt brought up.

"Mark, please listen to us-" Matpat started by placing a hand on Mark's shoulder, but was stopped by Mark getting another incoming skype call by Scare Theater. Everyone went quiet as Mark slowly hit the answer button and Scare theater joined in with everyone.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Scare asked.

"Yes," Mark answered and Scare shifted in his seat.

"Sorry for calling you...and all of your friends, hi, big fan here. Uh...Anyway, I saw you were online and I knew I needed to call you." Scare responded as he shifted in his seat.

"That's fine. So did you look at Attinoon's vids?" Mark started right away only for Bob to speak up.

"Wait, who is he?"

"Oh, I'm Scare Theater, I review creepy stuff all the time, and yes Mark, I did- Oh?"

Mark and the others jumped as Keemstar suddenly called him up on skype, with a heavy sigh, Mark accepted the call.

"Ooooh, All the people are here! Mark, his royal highness, faceless-"

"Keem is there a reason why you called?" Mark asked Felix spoke up before Keemstar could.

"You mean besides being a pain?"

"Oh, a pain? That's a lot coming from someone who needs my help." Keem fought back.

"Guys..." Ken spoke clearly not wanting a fight.

"I'm not the one to ask you for help," Felix yelled.

"HEY!" Mark screamed slamming his hands down once again, this caused Luna to stir and cry a bit, Mark turned and gave a quick apology to Amanda before continuing. "You didn't call him, Felix, but I did. Do you want to find Jack alive? or hear about his body after it's been mutilated and torn to shreds?" Mark questioned bitterly, everyone went silent.

"Ok...Anyway, I did review those video's of Attinoon you sent me. I've noticed a few things. Mind if I screen share?" Scare asked and Mark shook his head,

"Not at all, go for it."

A few seconds passed and soon everyone was looking at Scare's own screen which was a video player.

"I should point out that Attinoon did delete his channel, if you haven't guessed by the fact I'm in media player. I downloaded all the imported videos. The first one I want to show you all is from about a year back." Scare told them all as he played the short video. I became clear that it was just a channel trailer, a black and white video of male ballet dancers slowly dancing to 'dance of the sugar plum fairy'. The video ended by just showing his user name.

"Ok...Why was that important?" Keem boredly asked as he sipped on a drink.

"Because of this." Scare slowly went frame by frame backward through the whole video, It just showed all of the dancers in reverse now. Mark and the others around him all moved in closer, once he finished Scare looked at them expecting them to get what he was getting at, when it was clear nobody was, Scare sighed, "Attinoon isn't dancing, that's something I noticed in all of his videos, he never dances, it all the boys."

"Hm." Cry hummed out. "So...He's a teacher then?"

"Perhaps." Scare answered. "Then there's this next video, it's not really as important as the others, but, it does have a bit of a clue." Bring up the second video Scare didn't even press play, he just fast-forward towards around the middle of the video where it just showed Attinoon sitting down a stub of a cigarette in his hand.

"Ok, he smokes? I mean It's not really an uncommon thing." Matpat spoke up and Scare shook his head and responded with a simple,

"Watch." He pressed play and the video started in the middle of Attinoon's sentence.

"-eels like half the time I'm being ignored by me students." Attinoon pauses snubs out his smoke and pulls out a new cigarette from off screen, "They're a pain." Attinoon mumbles as he puts the cigarette in his mouth and lights it.

"He's a chain smoker?" Stephanie hummed out softly.

"From what I gathered, he's not just a chain smoker, he's a god damn chimney. I mean in almost every one of his video's as soon as he puts one out he grabs another." Scare explained.

"Ok, but that doesn't really mean much, though." Matt scoffed softly.

"It does if you're a dancer, much like singers dancers need to have the lung power to be able to do all those movements, I mean could you take a dancer seriously as they're in the middle of doing a move and have to stop to hack up a lung? Much less a person who's going to teach you're children as he smokes around them?" Scare brought up and everyone nodded in agreement.

"...So he's posing a teacher? Maybe?...Co...Could he be a trafficker?" Bob asked everyone went deathly silent. Scare nodded and responded with,

"...I think he could be, mainly because of this last video, the last one he uploaded."

"That was just an update video. I mean It had Jack in it. But..." Wade mumbled.

"Did any of you watch it till the end?"

Everyone shook their heads and Scare fast-forwards the final video to the part where Jack shows up.

"Watch Jack a bit more closely." Scare told them, everyone leaned in as they paid attention to Jack that was when Mark saw it, right before Attinoon noticed him, Jack's mouth moved as he silently mouthed something, it seem to most likely that he was mouthing the words 'help me'. Like before, Attinoon turns, smiles and signals Jack to move, which he does, then Attinoon went back to talking to the camera.

"I mean it's just hard for me right now. Everything is just happening all at once. Plus with a new shipment of boys coming in..." Attinoon chuckles to himself, his smile now just unsettling. "Gotta train 'em. Don't worry...I'll have them ready before long."

Scare pauses the video again and everyone slowly breathed out.

"...Greeeat." Mark sarcastically growled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's all I got-" Scare started,

"You really don't see the big clue right in front of you?" Keem spoke up cutting him off, everyone focused on him, Keem raised an eyebrow. "Really?...His cigarette carton is right in the shot."

Everyone turned back to the video, sure enough, right in the mirror they could see a long carton of red cigarettes that red llaM llaP in the mirror.

"...Pall Mall? That doesn't help us. Those are a popular brand!" Mattpat waved Keem off.

"In America. Those are American brand after all. I bet you ten to one they don't sell those in Ireland."

Scare was quick to exit out of the video player and brought up chrome as he typed in 'cigarettes brands in Ireland' into the browser. He went to the first website and raised an eyebrow as everyone read through the list. Keem was right, Pall Mall wasn't in there.

"Also, if I'm not mistaken, that look likes it's saying 100's so this guys is smoking Pall Malls full flavored longs. He probably has them shipped to him overseas, I bet that cost a rather pretty penny to get a hold of, and going with how much he does smoke...I say he probably spends almost a thousand dollars a month on those. In short, this fucker ain't no dance teacher." Keem shook his head as he leaned back into his chair.

"Holy shit, I can't believe I missed that..." Scare put his hand to his mouth as he thought.

"So...Who'll ship American brand cigarettes to Ireland for just one guy?" Amanda questioned and Keem shrugged along with Scare theater,

"I don't know...I really don't, either he's going to a store to pick them up, or he's getting them illegally shipped to his home...But there is one more thing. The floor."

"The floor? What about it?" Mark asked.

"It's concrete. Pure concrete. Now I'm no dancer, but I'm pretty sure that would probably hurt your toes to dance on concrete like that, no rug, nothing."

"It's not a dance studio," Matpat mumbled as he pointed a little off to the side. "That mirror...It's a store bought one, see the framing?...It's his house."

"...So...Then we can conclude. He's not a legit teacher, he's posing as one to get kids...I wonder." Mark mumbled, putting skype down he brought up his own browser and started to type.

"Scare take down your screen share!" Matt yelled the man did as he was told as Mark quickly screen shared what he was searching.

"These are all the kids that's been missing. See these five right here?" Mark asked as he scrolled through the post.

"Recent?" Wade questioned.

"...Not just that...Kilkenny! Every single one of them went missing in Kilkenny! Kilk...That's where Jack is! He's in Kilkenny!"

"Then...We have our lead." Felix growled and Mark nodded.

"Yes..." Mark then narrowed his eyes,

"I guess I know where I'm going now."


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~~**

Benny let out a whine as he rubbed his sore blistering toes. His white tights getting beyond filthy from lack of wash, the other's wherein the same state all rubbing their toes as some even started to bleed.

"I need a band-aid," Charles whined softly as he gently went to touch his toes only to quickly pull away with a painful hiss.

"We all need band aids, ya bloke," Jesse growled out.

"Concrete hurts..." Devin spoke up as he leaned against his propped up knee.

"...Do ye think I could leave to get a few bandages?" Benny asked everyone looked at him.

"I don't know, I mean his cat... Plus he locked the door so..." Charles whispered.

"Oh, it's just an animal! One good kick and it'll go away, also, he didn't today see." Benny justified as he stood cringing painfully as his toes protested. Going to the door he opened the unlocked door and continued to open and close it to prove his point.

"You sure? I mean...He'll probably get mad if you get caught." Devin brought up.

"Better to beg for forgiveness than ask permission. Right?" Benny shrugged, and smiled again, "Besides, he's down at the pub. I'll be quick." Slowly he grasped the handle and turned. The door slowly opened and he slipped out, silently shutting the door behind him as he did so.

Tip toeing, he continued to painfully hiss with each step.

Going to the restroom first, Benny opened the first drawer attached to the sink, there was nothing but a few tiny lotion bottles, some cigarette butts, and tweezers. Frowning, he shut the drawer and opened the second one below it. It had nothing, notta, zip inside of it. Shutting that one, he reached up and opened the mirror.

"Shaving cologne...and...a rusty razor...C'mon." Groaning, Benny shut the mirror and huffed. He then paused as banging started from upstairs. Looking up, Benny slowly rubbed his hands together. Shaking his head, he opened the small closet in the restroom, nothing but towels. Looking around the restroom, Benny could only sigh. Looking up to where the banging was, an idea struck him, maybe his teacher had a second bathroom in his room. Benny knew he'd probably have to battle a crazy cat, but it was just a small animal.

Going to the stairs, Benny quick made his way up, hurting his small toes even more as he practically bounced up the stairs. Grasping the door hand to the teacher's room, he put his ear to the door as he listened, that cat was still going at it, it was kind of odd, it wasn't that the cat was apparently causing a havoc, it was that it all sounded stationary, like the poor animal was just jumping up and down in place.

Opening the door, Benny felt his breath leave his body as he found himself looking at Jacksepticeye tied to a chair, with a cloth tied around his mouth, the man was constantly banging the back of the chair against the wall. Jack stopped and focused on Benny. He was clearly begging for help, even though it was muffled by the gag. Benny started to shake in fear.

"Oh...Oh my god..." Benny breathed out. Jack started to sob through the gag. The only thing to snap Benny out of his shock was the sound of the front door opening. Knowing there was no way he could possibly get passed his teacher without being caught, Benny ran into the room and silently shut the door, once the door was shut, Benny dove for the closet, he managed to shut the door just as his teacher opened the bedroom door. Stifling his breathing, Benny put his hands to his mouth as he teared up and watched through the closet's slits.

Jack started to scream through the gag, it wasn't scared screaming, more like he was trying to curse out the man as loud as the gag would allow him to.

"Shut the fook up!" He screamed to Jack there was a loud slap and Benny took in a deep breath. Jack stopped his screaming and seemed to just be breathing heavily at this point.

"Now, I have a man coming over tonight to look at the boys. Ye aren't going to be making all this ruckus. If ye do anything to interrupt this meeting tonight, I'll take both of ye're fooking index fingers off with a butter knife...Don't think I won't..."

Benny slowly sat down in the closet, eyes wide, feeling something under his leg, looking down, he smothered a gasp leaving his mouth.

He was sitting on piles of rope, tape, zip ties, and chains. Huddling into the corner, Benny waited in fear as his teacher continued to threaten Jack, and finally he finished with a very bitter.

"-And don't you forget it...I'll be back."

Once the bedroom door shut, Benny slowly and carefully opened the closet door. Gingerly he tiptoed to Jack, the closer he got to Jack the more Benny realized just how horrible the youtuber looked.

Jack had a noticeable black eye swollen shut, his bottom lip was busted and seemed to be still bleeding, there were bruises all over his face along with his wrist being red and bleeding from the rope holding him down.

Delicately, Benny pulled the gag away from Jack's face. Jack breathed in and out heavily.

"I take it ye're one of his students." Jack breathed out his voice hoarse. Benny nodded scared, tears prickling in his eyes.

"...Maybe I can get these ropes-"

"BEN!"

Gasping, Benny stood as the sound of his teacher running up the stairs towards the door. Thinking quickly he ran and locked the door just as his teacher got to it, the doorknob jiggled and then the whole door vibrated,

"Open the fookin' door! Now!"

"Go...Out the window...NOW!" Jack screamed.

Benny ran towards the window and opened it.

"When I get me fookin' hands on ye! Ye're gonna wish you were dead!" His teacher screamed as he continued to try and break down the door.

With his legs shaking, Benny looked down at the rather high drop. However, the sound of the wood splintering, changed his mind. Jumping from the window Benny fell on his arm and rolled a bit. Laying there in pain, Benny breathed out heavily and looked over towards the window, his teacher was looking down at him, before he suddenly ran out of site. Painfully, Benny got to his feet and ran down the street. Holding his aching arm Benny continued to run, turning back to look at the home Benny continued to run as feet could allow. Getting to an intersection, he turned down a random way and continued to make random turns left or right, he didn't care, he just wanted to know he was safe.

Stopping to catch his breath, he could see his saving grace, a public road just in front of him. Many cars were going to and fro. The only problem was a ditch blocking his freedom. Hearing the sound of a car behind him he sucking in one last breath before charging forward. He could hear the car just behind him gaining speed.

Getting to the edge of the ditch, he jumped and only barely made it to the other side, the damp grass made his leotard even more filthy. Hearing the squeal of breaks, he paused just briefly to see his teacher inside the car, glaring full daggers at him just on the other side of the ditch. Swallowing hard, Benny turned and ran into open traffic.

A car only briefly came to hitting him, thankfully whoever was driving stopped just in the nick of time. Putting his hands on the hood of the car, Benny let out a sob.

"Help...Please...Help..." He cried softly. Turning back to the ditch, his teacher how now gone.

"C'mon...The police are on their way..." The driver of the car, a female woman, slowly urged Benny off the road and parked her car to the side of the road. Together the two of them sat in the grass as they waited for the police. He told the woman his story...However when he got to the part about finding Jack he paused when he realized something.

"Oh god...What have I done?" He breathed out as he looked at the cloudy Irish sky. Feeling tears run down his face, the cruel reality hit him like a baseball bat. "He's going to hurt them...All because of me..."


	7. Chapter 7

Mark put one final shirt into the suitcase on his bed, Matpat, Stephanie, Amanda, Ryan, and Matt were all in the living room talking amongst themselves. Finally, he put his laptop on top of his clothes and shut the suitcase, zipping it closed, he heard the sound of someone coming into his doorway.

"Don't try and stop me." Mark simply told the person.

"I'm not," Matpat spoke, turning, Mark crossed his arms and looked at Matpat, who was there with Matt, the two of them looked at one another, nodded, and back to Mark.

"We're coming with you," Matt spoke for Matpat.

"Guys, I appreciate it, but there's no need. Felix, Bob, Ken, and Wade are all going to Kilkenny. Granted different times and different days, but nonetheless." Mark laughed softly and Matpat sighed,

"Mark...The more the merrier? Right?"

"...I mean I guess...But what about Luna?" Mark asked Matt and Matt gave him an awkward smile,

"Amanda will watch her, plus my parents will help out while I'm gone."

"Mark, please...We already booked the same flight with you for tomorrow anyway, so it'll be an awkward plane ride there if you say no." Matpat told Mark.

"When did you two do that?" Mark questioned as he raised an eyebrow,

"Just now, on our phones."

"...We'll if you already booked the flight, Of course, I'm not going to say no, but...Why?"

"Because we realized, you're right, Jack needs help right away if this guy is a...trafficker..Plus again, having more backup isn't a bad idea." Matt simply spoke, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"We go and get packed and come back, tomorrow we can all leave for the airport...We're going to find Jack. See you in a little bit." Matpat told Mark as he turned and left, Matt stayed behind and gently squeezed Mark's shoulder.

"...He doesn't want to admit it...But I will. Seeing Jack get hurt is bad...Watching you go head first into danger? That's even worse. We want to save Jack, of course, but we can't afford to lose you in the process. We are going to find Jack. I promise we will help in any way. But...Mark...Don't do anything too stupid, please." Matt whispered before letting go of Mark's shoulder and walking out of Mark's room.

Mark simply sighed and sat on his bed, looking at Chica, his dog wagged her tail at him before sniffing his hand.

"...Oh, Chica...I hope we get there in time."

Chica whined softly and nosed his hand, demanding a pet from him.

"I know...I know..." Mark breathed patting her soft head.

* * *

"Yeah...Yeah...Ok...See you." Mark hung up his phone as him, Matt, and Matpat all hurried to their terminal, their suitcases already checked through, they just finished with a long and annoying TSA process and now they were just going to sit and wait for the plane.

"That was Felix, he's already in Kilkenny. Obviously, he's going to be waiting there for a while so he's just gonna book a hotel for the night." Mark told the others as they all sat down at some seats at their terminal. Mark sighed out and leaned against his seat, Matpat took out his phone and started to text someone, probably Stephanie. Matt let out a sudden chuckle and nudged Mark in the ribs,

"I'm glad our Uber driver wasn't like the one you had at PAX last year."

"Hm?" Matpat inquired as he put his phone away.

"Oh, It wasn't really the Uber driver that was bad, but last year...PAX had just ended and the guy was running horribly late, I was going to ride with Jack back to the hotel... so I shot him a quick text right?...Turns out he got into a crash because of that text. Looked away from the road to read it, next thing he knew he had plowed into some poor taxi." Mark explained.

"Jesus."

"The guy's fine doesn't even blame me. Turns out he forgot about me...But in the end, everyone survived the crash...I guess that's the important thing...But the funny thing wasn't that. Me and Jack now had to ride with Bob, Wade, and Matt. As you can imagine there wasn't a lot of room."

"Did you sit in the trunk?" Matpat asked and Matt just crossed his legs and gave Mark a rather smug look.

"...Noooo.."

"The floor?"

"No."

Matt leaned in and helped with a hint.

"Let's just say Jack was rather uncomfortable."

"Did you sit on Jack's lap?" Matpat asked almost ready to burst out laughing.

"...Maybe." Mark scratched his lip and Matpat let out a laugh as he covered his mouth.

"I mean, the Uber driver didn't care...At least the ride was short."

"And you wonder why Septiplier exist?"

"No. I don't wonder why." Mark laughed with Matpat and Matt. Leaning back in his chair he sighed and turned, his voice no longer chipper, "I don't at all...Hell, I'm sure do to all of this the fangirls will probably go insane."

Looking out the massive window, Mark stood and walked to it and put a hand on the glass. As he somberly looked out.

"...What's eating him?" Matpat asked Matt, Matt stood and slowly walked up to Mark.

"...I can't lose another friend...I just can't." He whispered to Matt. Matt gently reached over and grabbed Mark's shoulder.

"I know," Matt whispered back. "But we're going to do what we can, with all of us together and with the clues we have...We'll find him."

"But what if it's like with Daniel...Oh god...I don't want to be too late again." Mark breathed out, trying hard to hold back the tears threatening to spill over as the memory of getting that dreadful phone call came rushing back. Gently Matt hugged Mark, a simple platonic hug.

"We'll do what we can. Hopefully, everything will become clearer once we're in Ireland." Matt told him as they separated. Mark looked back out the window, a plane starting to roll in caught his eye, with a sigh he nodded,

"...Hopefully."

* * *

Mark looked over to Matpat and Matt, the two of them fast asleep in their airplane seats just across the aisle from him. Sighing, Mark looked at the movie playing in front of him and rolled his eyes, some Adam Sandler movie and he wasn't too interested at the moment. Leaning back in his chair, Mark looked out the window at the sea below.

Sighing softly, Mark looked at his tablet and went through the comment section of his recent video.

' _You go Mark! Bring back Jackaboy!'_

 _'I ship them even harder now!'_ That was, unsurprisingly, the most liked comment.

 _'Fucking mornon, who the fuk cares about Jack?'_ Oh boy, here comes the guilt trips. There were a few more people that agreed with this guy, but more people called the guy out...Some even brought up Daniel...

Shutting his eyes, Mark sighed and then shifted tabs to something else. Going to twitter Mark gave a soft chuckle at Pewds new update/apology to Keemstar. It felt beyond forced.

' _To Keemstar, I'm sorry. Please bro's stop sending hate to him'_

Mark could only shake his head, it was forced and felt like Felix just wrote it in less than a minute. Oh well, it was done. Scrolling down a bit more, he blinked at Jontron's new update status that had him tagged in it.

_'Knock 'em dead Markiplier.'_

Mark chuckled, looking at the replies, he scrolled down and felt his eyes widen. Yeah, some replies were some followers but most of them were from other YouTubers. ProJared,

' _Get Jack back and kick that guy's ass for us. Markiplier.'_

Arin,

_'I wish I could go with you guys, shame I can't, but you have my full support.'_

Danny,

' _I want that bastard that has Jack to know this. You have a giant fucking hurricane coming your way. It's name is Mark...And friends.'_

Mark felt himself tear up again at all the support given to him online. Almost every one of his friends not able to come all supported him and the others. Smiling softly, Mark wiped his misty eyes and put his tablet on sleep mode. Leaning back a bit he looked out the window once again. Danny was right, that fucker does have a hurricane coming and it's going to be a strong one.

* * *

After one long grueling flight, Mark, Matpat, and Matt all boarded off of the plane. Once out of terminal they were all greeted by Felix. Who was, rather unsurprisingly, surrounded by a few fans. The moment the fans saw Mark, Matt, and Matpat they rushed over asking for Autographs as well. Mark chuckled and happily signed a few.

" 's it true?" A young Irish woman asked Mark as she tucked her autograph away in her purse. "Tha' ye're gonna hunt down the man that took Jack?"

"We're all going to try," Mark told her, next thing she knew she was in his ear whispering to him.

"Then take this little hint. A boy was found running in traffic, he won't speak to the police that's for sure. But he was a dancer. He's at Mercy's hospital just a mile from here."

"...How do you know that we're looking for a dance-"

"Scare theater's new video. Duh." She laughed, turned her heel and walked away. Matpat narrowed his eyes before turning to Mark.

"So...Now what?" He asked Mark who turned to Pewds.

"We go to the hotel, unpack, and wait for Ken, Bob, and Wade. They should be here tomorrow." Felix explained simply and Mark bounced from foot to foot.

"Wait..." Mark spoke causing them to look at him. "There's something we need to do first...That lady just tipped me off that one of Attinoon's dancers might have got away. He's at the hospital now, if we hurry we might be able to talk to him."

"He hasn't spoken to the cops yet?" Felix asked as they all picked up the pace to get their luggage.

"She said he's refusing, no idea why, but he might talk to us."

"Sure, why talk to the cops when you have internet celebrities?" Matpat laughed. Mark frowned as they continued to steadily jog to the luggage belt. Mark then spoke,

"It's still something. Let's move."


	8. Chapter 8

enny poked at his cast that his left arm currently resided in. According to the doctor, he had broke it when he fell but his adrenaline stopped him from feeling the pain during the intentional fall, but now it hurt more than ever, the pain tingling horribly up his arm with each second. It also didn't help that his arm itched under the cast. Looking around, he noticed his pudding spoon resting on the nightstand next to him. Reaching over, he grabbed it and stuck the handle down his cast and gently moved it around hoping to god it doesn't break off inside his plastered cast. Once he was sure the itch was gone, he brought the spoon out and looked up at the sound of his door opening.

A male nurse came sauntering in with a cart. The man had a surgery mask on as well as a cap.

Instantly Benny jumped up, fear hitting him full force.

"I was told I didn't need surgery!" Benny cried holding his broken arm close.

The nurse shut the door pulled the curtains, this made Benny even more uneasy. His eyes darted quickly to the nurse remote, quickly he reached for it only to have his arm grabbed by the guy.

"Shhhh..."

Benny felt his breath hitch painfully in his chest. Feeling tears prickle in his eyes, Benny wanted to cry but he stayed strong as the man removed his mask and cap. This time, Benny let out a loud gasp.

"M-Markiplier?!" Benny brought his hand to his mouth as Mark shifted his bright red hair a bit.

"Keep your voice down," Mark warned him putting a finger to his mouth, silencing the excited teen. "I need to speak to you," Mark told Benny as he sat at the edge of Benny's bed.

"Me?" Benny asked putting his hand to his chest in response.

"About Jacksepticeye..."

Benny let out a slow shaky breath as he looked at Mark before he looked down at his thin blanket.

"...You saw him then!? He's alive!?" Mark excitedly asked. Benny slowly nodded.

"He was tied to a chair...He looked awful. I want to untie him but my teacher..." Benny started to shake, tears coming back.

"It's ok. You've done what you can. Why haven't you told the cops?"

"Because...I don't know if they'll believe me or not. From what I've heard they're trying to sweep everything under the rug. They haven't even called me Ma to let her know if I was alright or not." Benny confessed bringing his arm up to wipe some stray tears away.

"They can't sweep this under the rug. I can tell promise you that. Ok, Benny...One more question. Do you know where your teacher's home is?" Mark asked as gently as he reached over and grabbed Benny's good hand.

Benny's frown deepened and he gently removed his hand from Mark's and sighed.

"I'M SEEING ME FUCKING CHILD!"

Mark jumped at the sound of a rather pissed woman came from outside the room.

"I'll come back," Mark told Benny. Grabbing his mask and cap he managed to put the two on right before a small overweight woman practically slammed the door open.

"MA!" Benny cried. The woman pushed passed Mark and hugged on to Benny for dear life.

Mark watched as the woman held onto Benny, clearly ignoring him so he slowly edged out of the room, once the coast was clear, he hurried down the hallway, avoiding any other nurses along the way. Giving the security guard, who was guarding the end of a hallway a nod, he stopped in front of the man and sneakily pulled out a fifty euro bill.

"Thanks, Bro," Mark told the guard who gratefully took the bill. "I'll be back tonight. Another fifty for you I swear."

"Yah...Don't go makin' a habit outta this."

"Just tonight, I swear."

"Bah, ye're lucky me daughter watches you."

Mark gave the guy a nod before turning his heel and walking out of the building, he kept his mask and cap on until he reached the uber car. Once inside, he took off the mask and cap.

"...That was dumb luck. Impersonating a nurse like that..." Matpat breathed out shakily. The driver backed out of the parking lot and left the hospital, Mark looked in the backseat and noticed Matt and Felix just shaking their heads.

"Unbelievable, I can't believe it actually worked. I mean, that's something that happens in movies!" Felix yelled and Mark smiled.

"Bribes solve everything. Plus it helped that the store we stopped at had scrubs." Mark laughed his normal deep laugh.

"So. What do you know?" Matpat asked as he brought his laptop up and started typing away.

"Jack is alive. The cops are trying to hide everything but are failing...Horribly." Mark told him and Matpat continued to type.

"Ok so here's what we have so far. The guy might be a trafficker, he has a faux business to get children that's in his home, Jack might have been helping him out at first which is why he's seen videotaping...The guy smokes American brand cigarettes, has to have them imported, he also walks with a cane-"

"What?" Mark asked and Matt spoke up,

"We watched Scare's new video, he brought up something he missed when he talked to us last time. In a couple video's the guy clearly, has a cane with him when he talks it's either off to the side or in the background."

"Huh." Mark hummed out.

"Oh...STAHP!" Felix suddenly screamed causing everyone to jump and the uber driver to suddenly stomp on the breaks, almost causing Matpat to fly out the window.

"JAYUS CHRIST, BOY!" The uber screamed loudly.

"What the actual fuck, Felix!" Mark shouted placing a hand on his chest.

"Damn..." Matpat breathed as he held onto his laptop as tight as he could.

"Christ." Matt sighed placing a hand on his chest.

"F-FELIX!" Mark screamed as the youtuber suddenly jumped out of the uber. Mark quickly got up and chased after Felix.

"Oh, Jesus!" Mark growled as he ran passed the oncoming cars, he could have sworn he heard Matpat yell something at him, but right now he was too focused on where the hell Felix was going. Now on the sidewalk, Mark profusely apologized to the people he kept pushing out of the way or rushing passed the many Irish folks. On the walk.

"Felix! Stop!" Mark yelled as he continued to push passed people. Finally, he watched as Felix turned and ran into a small shop. Following his friend, he busted through the doors.

"ARE YOU IN-FUCKING-SANE!?" Mark seethed out as he heavily breathed out.

"Oi. Quiet down." A small old Irish man behind the counter growled to Mark. Slowly Mark straightened up his scrubs and glasses before calmly walking over to Felix.

"Bro. I got this." Felix told Mark simply as he walked up to the little old man. The man looked up at Felix and raised a gray eyebrow at Felix.

"FELIX! JESUS CHRIST!" Matt yelled as him and Matpat both came rushing in.

"OI! Quiet!" The man snapped angrily.

"I got this!" Felix yelled to them all as he placed both hands on the counter. Licking his lips, Felix nodded simply. "Do you important Pall Malls?"

"...Eh?" Matpat hummed as he gave Felix a look, Mark for the first time actually looked at the store and realized the most obvious thing in the world. They were in the cigarette shop.

"Hm? No, we don't import cigarettes." The old man muttered.

"Do you know anyone that does? You see, my good friend. Matpat-" Felix walked over to Matpat and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders and brought him up to the counter. Matpat stood there ridged as Felix continued, "Matpat is a chimney. He just..." Felix made a motion like he was smoking a couple of times before going on, "All day long I mean I swear he goes through three packs a day, and he's picky only smokes Pall Malls refuses to smoke anything else."

The man raised his eyebrow at Felix once again before sighing out.

"There's this place, just a little ways out of town, I know the owner, I think he imports American brands." The man told him.

Everyone looked at each other then nodded to Felix.

"Can we get that address, please?"

The man gave the address to Felix, who nodded and smiled at him, all of them then walked out, giving the shopkeeper a wave goodbye, they all piled into the uber car, the driver looked at them all with a headshake.

"I hope ye boys have the money for this drive." The driver told them as Felix gave him the next address.

"Don't worry about it. We got this." Felix laughed.

"Righhhttt..."

With that, it was onward to their next destination.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark looked down at his phone impatiently, tapping his foot he let out an irritated sigh.

"How long does it take to get off of a plane!?" Mark growled and Matt sighed,

"Just be patient, Bob, Wade, and Ken should be here any minute."

Mark sighed softly and looked around. He looked over to Felix and Matpat, Matpat was on his phone, face timing Stephanie while Felix was just idly playing some app on his phone.

"Mark! Buddy!"

Hearing Wade's shout, Mark turned he saw both Bob and Wade walking towards him their suitcases in their hands. Ken just a little ways behind them

"Thank God!" Mark yelled and ran to the two of them.

"Ok, Ok, give us the details," Bob spoke as everyone joined together. They all walked and talked as Mark filled them in.

"As of right now we have to go to this cigarette shop outside of town, we were going to go there first but you know...your plane and whatnot." Mark finished.

They all walked to the new uber car that was now a van able to fit all of them.

"Our old driver couldn't fit all of us," Mark explained as he helped Bob, Wade, and Ken with their luggage.

"I'm sure he's glad about that." Matpat laughed. Everyone finally piled in and the driver took off. Mark rubbed his tired eyes.

"...Mark?" Felix asked concerned.

"Jet lag. I'll be fine." Mark muttered.

They left it be as everyone silently looked at their phones, distracting themselves for the majority of the ride. Finally, the Uber stopped in front of their hotel and Mark handed the guy the money.

"We'll be back," Mark told the man as everyone piled out. Bob and Wade grabbed their luggage and together all six of them headed inside. The person behind the desk raised an eyebrow as all of them piled into the elevator, Felix just flashed her his key and her eyebrow didn't lower. The doors closed and up they went. Once on their floor, everyone went to Felix's hotel room.

"Oh dear god, it's tiny," Ken spoke as the door opened to show the room, one bed that Felix probably already claimed with someone, probably Mark, taking the couch while there were two blankets and pillows on the carpeted floors.

"Pick a spot, any spot," Felix told them as they just slowly came in. putting all of their suitcases with the rest in the corner.

"Ok...So what're we doing?" Bob asked noticing that Mark seemed to be suddenly changing out of his clothes. That was when Bob saw the Winnie the Pooh Scrubs Mark had on under his normal clothes.

"...Mark?" Bob asked getting everyone to look at him.

"Yeah?" Mark asked kicking his jeans off he straightened his scrub pants.

"Ok...What the fuck are you wearing those for?" Wade asked and Mark gave them a look.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, I'm impersonating a nurse to get to this kid in the hospital." Mark nonchalantly said. Wade and Bob's jaws dropped while Ken just laughed,

"Alright!" He high-fived Mark.

"Don't high five him! Mark you could go to prison for this." Bob pointed out and Mark snorted,

"You don't think I know? Matpat and Matt already told me the dangers, but I'm going through with it. This kid knows where Jack is, I just need him to answer one more question." Mark told them as he picked up his clothes. He placed his normal clothes into a plastic bag and sighed out, "Ok, so here's what I think we should do, half of us go to the hospital so I can finish talking to Benny, the other half should go to the cigarette store and see if that is the guy whose selling American brands." Mark simply said, Matpat, Ken, Felix, and Matt all nodded but Wade and Bob weren't exactly on board.

"Bro, I love you, but you're being a major idiot right now! If you get caught you could go to jail, go to prison, be deported back to the US face major charges for that as well I mean...Just..-" Bob rambled throwing his hands around as the million of horrible things that could happen to Mark flashed through his head, Mark finally spoke, cutting his friend off,

"Bob, If I wasn't going to get away with it, I wouldn't be doing it. I'm bribing a security guard to let me through. He knows who I am and all I need to get him is an autograph for his daughter and...a hundred and fifty euros." Mark laughed. Bob's jaw dropped,

"a hundred and fifty euros?! Do you know how much that is in American dollars?!"

"Yeah, a hundred and sixty-eight dollars and twelve cents...I already looked it up." Mark smiled as he tied the bag. Bob pursed his lips to the side and just sighed softly in defeat,

"Ok then...I guess if you have a plan..."

Mark gave him a small smile before putting on his mask and cap. Once on, he spoke his voice slightly muffled,

"Let's go."

* * *

Felix lightly rasped his nails against the Uber's seat as the driver drove him, Matt, and Ken to the cigarette shop. The others went with Mark to the hospital. Sighing he looked outside the window, the sky turning dark as dusk was starting to set in. He looked over to Matt and Ken the two in the backseat looking like they were ready to fall asleep any moment. Chuckling he smiled a bit, jet lag didn't really affect him seeing how he only lived forty-five minutes away from Ireland.

"I think this is the place." The driver told them as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks, We should be out shortly." Felix flashed the man a smile before leaving the car with the others. They silently walked into the store, a bell above their head ringing as they did so.

"Welcome!" A man greeted them from behind the counter. All three of them made a beeline for the man, Felix looked at the name tag and smiled,

"Heya, Brendon, we were hoping that maybe you here would import an American brand of cigarettes called Pall Mall for us?"

Brendon gave Felix a strange look before shaking his head,

"Nope, sorry."

Felix frowned and Ken spoke up.

"You sure? Another guy said you should be able to..."

"Well, he lied, I don't. Sorry." He told them with a non-convincing shrug. Matt just tsked out slightly before nodding to Felix.

Felix nodded back and pulled out his wallet, reaching into it, he pulled out a fifty and laid it on the counter.

"Oh no...I dropped a fifty," Felix sarcastically mumbled as he pushed it towards the guy. "I'm sure I'd be able to forget about this fifty if only someone could tell me about a man that imports Pall Malls..."

Brendon bit his lip and then shook his head.

"I don't import American brands. They're too expensive." Brendon tried to tell them.

"Ok...Oh look I dropped another fifty...Maybe you could tell me about someone who buys Palls Malls off of you then." Felix added another fifty on the counter, Brendon opened his mouth before shutting it and shaking his head,

"No. I can't do it! Clients have to remain anonymous!"

"So you do sell Pall Malls to someone? Ok..Will this hundred change your mind?" Felix added a hundred bill on top of the other currency.

"Why? What did he do?"

"No? Fine. How about this one then?" One more hundred to the pile and finally Brendon sighed out,

"Ok...Ok...Look, I'm telling the truth here...I don't know much about the guy. He calls whenever he needs a new shipment, a carton maybe once a week or bi-weekly...He pays a lot for them. He doesn't talk to me at all he just comes in pays for his carton and leaves. I swear now please..." Brendon reached over and grabbed the money.

"When's his next shipment coming in?" Ken asked as he leaned on the counter.

"...Should be here tomorrow. He's never late, always here at opening time, noon."

"Ok, thank you. Let's go." Felix told them they nodded and waved Brendon goodbye and walked back to the uber.

"Hopefully Mark and the others get more information than we did," Matt mumbled as he opened the door and got in, the others nodded in agreement.

"No worries, we'll be back tomorrow anyway." Ken laughed.

* * *

Mark walked stiffly down the hospital hallways, mask and cap on. He already paid the guard now he just needed to talk to Benny one last time. He even had a small gift for the boy. Going into the room he paused when he saw Benny's mom sitting in a chair facing the door, one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed, with a very sour look on her face.

"...Wrong room." Mark muttered about to turn away.

"Ye stay right there Mark Fischbach. Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the cops on yer arse?" She asked standing.

"Ma!" Benny protested.

"Ye keep quiet! Well? Start talking." She demanded.

Mark slowly shut the door and sighed, taking off his mask and cap.

"Look...I just want to help find the guy. He has my friend-"

"That doesn't give ye any fookin' right to come here and harass me son!" She yelled at him, quickly Mark put his hands up.

"I know. I know what I'm doing is illegal, but, Ma'am I'm only doing this so the cops-"

"Bah! Cops...I told them me son here. About my concern, ye know what them people told me? 'Well, I'm sorry madam, but he is a teacher after all I'm sure there's nuthin' to worry about'...Fookers." She growled out as she threw her arms up in frustration.

"Ma'am...Your son escaped a man that traffics people for a living. That man has not only one of my friends, but also four other children. I want to find him...You know how useless the cops are now if you have his address-"

"Why? What are you going to do? Yer just a yertuber...YE PLAY VIDEO GAMES FOR A LIVING! What are you going to do against a man, most likely armed, who does this shite!? Huh!?" She demanded and Mark stood there for a moment,

What was he going to do? Attack the guy? No, he doesn't fight people. Ask for Jack back? Yeah, that'll go over well.

Standing there, he rubbed his upper arm before looking down.

"See! You have no plan! Ye'll just end up dead..."

"No," Mark spoke finding his voice once more. She put her hands on her hips and waiting once more. "...I don't plan on going to his home when he's there...I'll sneak in and free everyone."

"Who do you think you are? Captain America or something? This isn't a movie! You can't do that shite." She bitterly snapped at him before crossing her arms.

"Someone has to, Dammit! There are five people in need of help! If you don't give me the address then I'll find another way to obtain it. You cannot stop me from this." Mark simply put, breathing out heavily, he narrowed his eyes and focused his attention on Benny, the poor boy just sitting there, picking at his sheets.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask Benny something. Just...Does your teacher walk with a cane?" Mark asked, ignoring the mother's scoff. Benny looked at Mark, then his mom, then back to Mark.

"...Only sometimes...Like if he tried to show us a dance move...He'd normally have to walk up the stairs with it because his leg suddenly gets stiff. I don't know why."

Mark nodded and smiled, "Alright...That's all I wanted. Oh...Here. I figured you might like this." Mark said realizing he still had the gift in his hands. Handing it to Benny, the boy took it gratefully then laughed. It was a teddy bear from the gift shop, but that wasn't what made Benny laugh.

"It's a girl?" Benny asked.

"It was the only one in the shop," Mark rubbed the back of his head. "But, I did sign it, if you like that I guess. Sorry, It's not more."

"No, No, It's fine, really. Thank you. and...Be careful." Benny told him as he tucked the bear away under his arm.

"I'll do my best, you get better, Benny." Mark smiled and put his mask and cap back on. About to open the door and leave, he paused when he heard Benny's mother,

"Wait...Wait..."

Turning back around he watched as the woman took something out of her purse.

"Here...I..I don't want to hear about ye dyin' horribly, understand?" She warned Mark as she handed him a small piece of paper.

Mark gratefully took the paper and unfolded it, reading the address, Mark gave a small smile even though the mask hid his mouth.

"Thank you."

"Stay safe." She told him curtly before sitting back down in her chair, "By the way, next time ye sneak into someone's hospital room, take the fookin' cart back with ye." She added.

"Oh...right, I'll remember that next time." Mark laughed, turning around he walked out of the room, needing just a small moment to himself, Mark made a beeline for the bathroom, once inside the public bathroom, he slowly sighed out and leaned against the nearest wall. Shutting his eyes he took off the mask and cap. Sinking against the wall, he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"God..." He breathed out, everything just falling on him like a massive weight, but he was close to Jack, so close. Sitting there, Mark stared at the wall opposite of him for a few seconds. He only looked away from the wall when the skype on his phone went off. Grabbing his phone, Mark saw that Scare was trying to call him.

Answering it, Mark looked at Scare's worried face.

"Mark! Thank god! Whatever you do don't go directly to Attinoon!" Scare yelled.

Mark sat up more fully and raised an eyebrow,

"What? Why!"

"Mark it's a goddamn trap! I reviewed all of his video's again and Jack's, as well as everything we came up with. He wants you there! That's why he took Jack!"

"That makes no sense."

"Yes, it does! He wants you! For whatever reason...Think about it...He let one kid go, he left his cigarettes in the shot knowing that would probably give him away, he had Jack personally skype you telling you not to come, classic reverse phycology. You need to listen to me, he wants you out there...THAT'S WHY HE LEFT JACK IN HIS LAST VIDEO! He knew you'd come! Mark, back down from this!" Scare yelled.

"...I can't. I'm so close-"

"IT'S A FUCKING TRAP!"

"...I gotta go."

"MARK-"

Mark hung up the skype call and quickly shut his phone down. Getting up from the floor, Mark walked out of the bathroom.

No one was going to stop him from getting to Jack, not now, not when he was so close.

Everyone met back up at the hotel, once in their room door, Felix spoke directly to a very tired Mark,

"Scare called all of us earlier. Mark if what he's saying true-"

"I don't care! Dammit! We are so fucking close! I have his address!" Mark yelled showing them the piece of paper.

"Mark, please calm down...Let's just...sleep on it? How does that sound? You're tired, I'm tired, we're all tired from jet-lag and everything that. Let's sleep we'll figure it out in the morning. I swear." Bob tried to calm an angry Mark down.

Mark breathed in and out heavily running his fingers through his hair, he growled out,

"It could be too late! Jack could be dead!" Mark tried to reason with them, Matpat spoke up,

"Not if it really is a trap. Mark. Let's rest on it...Please."

Mark looked everyone, everyone was all looking at him and finally he sighed in defeat,

"Fine. First thing tomorrow we talk about this. Let's rest up..."

Everyone else sighed out as well and quickly found their resting spots. Mark laid on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, Felix turned the lights out and slowly one by one everyone fell into sleep.

Well...

Almost everyone.

* * *

Wade slowly and stiffly got up no more than two hours later, the lights still out. Weakly and still drowsy, he moved towards the restroom, nature calling, making sure to step over Bob, he felt for the bathroom. Finding it he turned on the light, cringing a bit, he shut the door and turned away letting his eyes rest from the harshness from the bright light. Once his eyes were well enough he reopened the door and walked inside of the restroom. Doing his business, Wade sighed out and flushed the toilet once he was done. Turning he opened the door and the light flooded into the room on everyone. Instantly his blood ran cold as he looked at the empty couch.

"Mark?" He whispered hoping his friend decided to rest on the floor.

"Turn off the light..." Felix moaned.

"Mark!" Wade yelled this time, waking everyone.

"Mark!" Bob added, Felix jumped from the bed and turned on the lights and instantly everyone felt horror run through their bodies.

Mark was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

_The soft sound of the heart monitor next to him made him sigh softly as he looked up at the ceiling, his left leg bandaged up in a thick plaster cast. Sniffling softly, he put his hands to his eyes and wiped his tears away. Never to dance again, his big break ruined, his leg forever broken._

_"Knock? Knock?"_

_Looking up at the open hospital room door, he saw the driver from before, the driver that ruined his life in one quick moment._

_"Ey...I wanted to give you a bit o' a peace offering for...yer leg there." The driver told him with a soft smile as he waltzed in, his Boston accent very apparent. He quickly placed a full carton of cigarettes on the end of the bed._

_"Yee, might as well get cancer while me life is in the shitter." He snarled as he looked at the pack_

_" 'M sorry...If-If-If That fukin' youtuber would have just been patient I never would have looked at my phone!" The man told him anger clear in his voice._

_"What?" He asked sitting up a bit more._

_"...Oh, PAX just happened some big convention for some major youtubers...It ended and I wasn't fast enough for him and his buddy and so he just kept blowing up my phone hurrying me along. Impatient entitled ass." He bitterly. "However...He did give me some money as a payoff...Still..."_

_"...You know his Yetuber name?" He asked softly as he grabbed the carton of cigarettes._

_"Marki...Something...Pipler...plier...something." The driver told him as he sat on the edge of the bed._

_"...Hey...Do you want to take a smoke break with me? I gotta wheelchair...I want to talk to you some more." He asked taking a pack out of the carton, reading the brand name he smiled, Pall Malls hundreds. Hopefully, he won't get too addicted._

_"Yeah sure. What do you need to talk about?" The man asked, watching him get out of his bed and into the wheelchair, grabbing the handles of the chair, the driver listened as he chuckled,_

_"Tell me more about this...Mark..."_

* * *

_"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why am I sitting on Jack's lap?-"_

_"Septiplier!" Matt yelled and together Mark and Jack yelled,_

_"Away~"_

_"Anyway...The reason I'm sitting in Jack's lap here is because the uber we were supposed to go in got into a bit of a wreck, but, don't worry everyone lived and the wreck wasn't that big or bad..."_

"Not that big or bad. Huh, right, Jack?...Not a big crash...RIGHT JACK!" He screamed at the man tied to his chair.

"IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE GOT, OH I DON'T KNOW...FOOKING HURT, RIGHT?! It's not like my life was ruined that day...It's..." He calmed himself down just a bit and looked away from the guilty youtuber. "It's not like me mother disowned me and called me useless...Not like I can't dance anymore, have to walk with a fookin cane for the rest of my life...and you selfish fookers didn't even care! No!" He turned back to face Jack.

"You just heard everyone lived and thought it was all fine...and Now...I'm getting me fookin' revenge. I'm just waiting for Mark to come through those doors to come and try to save ye...Just ye fookin' wait."

* * *

"Alright, here ye are..." The uber driver parked in front of the dark two story home, Mark breathed out and paid the driver.

"Thanks...If I'm not out in...twenty minutes or so, call the cops." Mark told the man as he got out.

The chilly Irish air hit him hard and Mark wrapped his jacket a little tighter around him and slowly he approached the dark home. Looking at his phone, it was just becoming a little close to five in the morning. Knowing his friends would be calling him soon, he shut his phone down before approaching the home.

He knew the front door would probably be a stupid idea seeing if Scare was right about it being a trap. Going to the side of the home, he smiled when he saw a small window that seemed to lead to a basement.

Getting down to his knees he cupped his hands around his eyes so he could get a better look inside the darkened basement. Narrowing his eyes he could make out three or four figures all on the ground, instantly his heart raced. It's the children it had to be.

"Bastard..." Mark whispered, moving he shifted himself onto his back so his feet where in front of the window, taking a deep breath, he used all of his strength to kick the window, there was a loud thump but other than that it didn't move. Breathing out and back in deeply he tried once more. The window wobbled a bit but still didn't move. Growling, he mustered all of his strength and gave it one final harsh kick. The window popped out and landed on the ground below, shattering.

He could hear worried murmurs from the children inside.

"Hey, I'm here to help...Here, one at a time take my hand and I can get you out. Be careful around the glass." Mark told them as he reached his arm down. It didn't take much for them to come up and grab his hand. Pulling the first one out, Mark noticed the horrid condition the kid was in. His leggings covered in dirt all the way up to his knees, the feet here black with some noticeable specks of red mixed in around the toe area. The kid seemed to be wincing every step he made. Quickly Mark helped the rest of the children up and out of the basement. Once all four of them where outside, he got down on one knee so he was eye level with them, They all looked scared and possibly starved.

"There's an uber driver right over there, his lights are off but he is inside, go to him call the cops. You're all safe now." Mark told them gently.

"What happened to Benny?" possibly the littlest one asked Mark,

"He's in the hospital. Now go. I have unfinished business." Mark straightened up and turned back to the window, sitting in the opening and the basement, Mark jumped down and landed on his feet. The glass crunching under his shoes, it was a miracle that none of the kids got glass on their feet. Silently walking to the door, he turned the knob and it was locked.

"Ok, should have seen that coming..." Mark muttered, licking his lips he looked around for another way in and blinked at the air vent above the door. No doubt it wasn't connected to anything just there to make sure some air got inside. Licking his lips he looked around for anything he could use to get higher up to reach it.

"This is starting to become some serious spy shit right here..." He whispered to himself as he looked. Finding a chair just off to the corner, Mark quickly grabbed it and dragged it back to the door, it was wooden, thank god, if it was one of those ball game chairs he might not have been able to stand on it. Standing on it, he carefully reached up to the vent and pulled the grate off with ease, he frowned, and looked down at the grate, four empty circles on each edge where screws should have been. Shaking his head, Mark squeezed through the small opening, once far enough, he fell down to the ground below.

Getting up to his feet, he groaned softly and moved his shoulders.

"Ok, that hurt..." He mumbled softly as he placed his hands on his lower back. He stifled his loud breathing when he heard something.

' _Mark!'_

"Jack?" Mark whispered as he slowly looked for the noise.

' _Dammit! AHHHHHH!'_

Making his way to the living room, Mark paused at the bright TV screen, the TV clearly showing just a prop hunt gameplay of them. Pausing to stare at it, Mark watched as Jack was clearly just trying to get away from him as the two of them laughed.

"Fucker." Mark snarled as anger filled him, the guy clearly playing with him at this point. Finding the remote he quickly shut off the TV surrounding him in darkness once more. Looking around, Mark found a stairway and slowly walked up the stairs. Seeing only one door up the top of the stairs, Mark put his ear to the door and listened, he couldn't hear a thing. Still, he grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. Opening the door, he peeked inside. The first thing to greet him was the smell of a gasoline.

"Sean?" He whispered using Jack's real name, instantly, he was met with a gagged yells. Opening the door more fully, he felt his heart quicken at the sight.

"Sean!" Running in blindly he ran to his friend, Jack constantly shaking his head side to side. "Hang on buddy, I'll get you out." Mark breathed out relieved to see him alive. Grabbing onto one of the ropes he cursed out at the knots, way too tight for him to untie manually. Going to one of the dressers, he frantically opened the drawers, looking for anything sharp, ignoring Jack's constant screams. That was until they became more high pitched and fearful.

That was when the first hit to his back came.

Crying out, Mark fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. On his stomach, Mark tried to get his breath back, when the second attack came down on his back full force.

"Oh...I've been waiting for this fookin' moment..." A male voice said above him as the third attack came.

Managing to find his voice finally, Mark could only let out a painful scream.

"Shut up!" The male screamed hitting Mark again with his weapon.

Mark coughed horribly as he wheezed out painfully, shifting he dumbly turned over to his back. Seeing Attinoon above him, the man clearly had a shovel in his hands, with no warning, he brought the shovel down on Mark's stomaching making him scream out again. Then with no warning Attinoon dropped the shovel down angrily. Mark could only painfully wheeze, the smell of gasoline invading his nostrils now more than ever as he was on the carpet.

"Oh...I knew ye were stupid, Mark, I knew it, but C'mon. How could you not see this was clearly a trap?" Attinoon laughed bitterly. "I planned every little move...Well, not everything, I didn't plan on Jack getting a hold of me phone and make that first video...but I knew I could have that work to my advantage...Oh...It all laid out like dominos, Thank Jack here for being a good little actor...Not that he had much of a choice in the matter...I mean...He did tell ye not to come, Markimoo. All ye had to do was stay home and I would have let him go eventually." Attinoon spoke as he picked the shovel back up. Mark tried to back up, but the pain was too much, he couldn't move.

"I'll give ye a hint as too who I am...PAX twenty-fifteen, ye were so impatient with ye uber driver that ye blew up his phone telling him to hurry up to pick you and that fooker up." Attinoon paused to point at Sean, who had now gone quiet looking insanely guilty. "The drive smacks into the right side of a taxi...You wanna know who was in that fookin' taxi? I was! He slammed into me!" Attinoon roared slamming the blunt side of the shovel down onto Mark's ribs furiously causing Mark to scream out again. "Ruined me fookin' life! But it's alright, right? I mean after all you paid the guy off and everyone LIVED!" Attinoon brought the shovel down again right on Mark's ribs, no doubt breaking a couple in the process.

Mark coughed harshly feeling something leave his mouth in the process, no doubt blood. Becoming aware of another banging, he slowly turned his head to Jack, the man now harshly banging the back of his chair against the wall, Attinoon didn't seem to care as he continued on,

"That uber driver was the only to actually visit me in the fookin' hospital, YOU couldn't even bother to do that! Had to get back those video games ye love so much...I thought about how I was going to go about this...First I wanted to cripple ye like ye did me...But I'll just settle on killing ye. After all, I might as well be dead." Placing a foot on Mark's chest, Attinoon put the sharp end of the shovel on Mark's exposed neck, Mark could only grow out in pain, finding some strength in his hands, he put one on the shovel making it unsteady.

"...S...Sorry..." Mark wheezed out.

"Too little, too late." Attinoon hissed.

"D...Didn't know...Just told...that everyone lived..."

"Liar."

With a quick sweep, Attinoon got Mark's hand off of the shovel and got ready to plunge the shovel into Mark's neck, that was until the sound of something snapping and breaking filled both their ears. Before Attinoon could even see what happened he was tackled by a very angry Sean McLoughlin.

"FOOKER!" Jack yelled punching Attinoon in the face. Grabbing Attinoon by his collar, Jack managed to throw the man into the nearest dresser and had him pretty much cornered.

Mark watched as Jack was merciless throwing punch after punch at Attinoon he even got the other Irishman down and gave him a few good kick to the ribs.

"Fookin' attack me friends! Drag me in it! LIE TO ME! DIDJA THINK I WAS JUST GOING TO SIT THERE!?" Jack screamed with each kick.

Mark painfully crawled to Jack and put a hand on his friend's leg, causing him to stop.

"Sean...Sean..You got him..." Mark painfully wheezed. Sean turned his attention to Mark and slowly came down.

"Jaysus...You...You came for me..." Sean breathed dropping down, he quickly helped Mark to his feet, Mark could only cry out as his fractured and broken ribs stretched painfully as he stood. Seeing a blur, they both looked to see Attinoon, up, bruised and bloody. The man standing in the doorway, all he did was reach into his pocket and pull out a cigarette, they watched as he lit it and inhaled.

"I figured something like this would happen..." Attinoon smirked and flicked his still full cigarette on the ground below, the carpet instantly setting the fire.

"I'LL SEE YE FOOKER'S IN THE NEWS!" Attinoon yelled as he retreated down the stairs.

"...Ye should of let me kill him..." Jack breathed out.

"...That as my fault, I'll admit." Mark painfully breathed out. Looking behind him, he saw the window.

"...Septiplier away?" Mark asked as he painfully opened the window. Seeing the sun just now come up, he watched Attinoon's retreating car go down the street, but said nothing of it.

"Jaysus..." Jack breathed as he looked at the height but still he nodded. "Septiplier away." Together they climbed out the window, Jack nodded and squeezed his eyes.

"Septiplier..." Mark started and Jack held on tighter to him as they both bent their knees.

"AWAY! SHITE!" Jack screamed as they were now in the air, it only lasted a second though as they both hit the grass below with a painful 'thud'. Jack was pretty sure he passed out for a second, still he's main attention was on Mark the two of them on their side, Mark seemed awake and conscious. Which was good.

"Hey...Sean?" Mark breathed softly.

"Yeah?"

"...You think the fangirls are going to ship us even harder now?"

Jack could only laugh softly at the question before nodding, "Yeah...I'm sure they might. I mean, we're only on the ground looking like we're cuddling."

"We're only doing that because I'm sure a few of my ribs are broken..."

Hearing the sound of sirens both painfully did their best to look up as tons of cop cars came storming the place.

"MARK! JACK!" Wade screamed, he went running towards them but was stopped by a cop.

"...I'll be damned..." Mark breathed as everyone one of their friends all emerged for cop cars each was stopped of course.

Mark looked at Jack, who looked back at him.

"Look's like we've escaped death another day." Jack softly spoke.

"Another day, huh..."

The paramedics rolled in shortly behind the cops, Finally, Felix was the first to break away from the cops and rush up, this time, stopped by a paramedic.

Mark and Jack were separated and laid on gurneys. Both had to have their necks stabilized seeing how they jumped out of a two-story window and Mark managed to get a look at the home before him, slowly burning, fire now spread to the whole home, he was glad he managed to get to the children first.

"See you at the hospital." Mark wheezed as Jack was first placed into another ambulance. The doors were closed and Mark was now faced with two paramedics and one cop, they asked him standard questions, once he finished the cop sighed softly,

"Never try to be a hero."

"Somebody has to be," Mark responded coolly.

"Ok, Mark, we're going to have to strip you to be able to access your injuries."

"Go for it."

There was a silence as the paramedic's cut away Mark's clothes, his looked down at his torso, bruises littered his inner chest, large and dark bruises.

"The guy must have really hated you." The cop muttered as they took a picture of the injuries.

"Yeah... He did...Do you have his name? I never did learn it."

"No, sorry we don't, I'm sure we'll get it once we catch him."

"You mean if you catch him...The guy's a fucking snake...Oh..." Mark breathed as the paramedic injected something in his arm.

"Don't worry, some pain medication. You'll be...ight...Mark?"

Mark passed out shortly after that.

* * *

The door above his head jingled signaling that he had walked into the store.

"Hey there." The shopkeeper greeted him, he gave the man a rather curt nod and the shopkeeper spoke seemed to be speaking to another costumer. "I'm a little tied up right now...If you want you can just go and get them from the back room." The man told him, he didn't say a thing as he sauntered passed him, looking at the other costumer he could have sworn the man was glaring at him but ignored and went to the back room.

Seeing his prize sitting on the table, he walked over and grabbed the box, only to pause.

"It's empty..." He suddenly growled.

About to go back and gave the shopkeeper a peace of his mind, he suddenly felt his mouth be harshly grabbed silencing him.

"It was the only thing we could save from your house." An American male voice whispered to him. Instantly he tried to struggle, only to find whoever this guy was much stronger than he was, being forced to turn around, he was staring at five men, six counting the one holding him down.

"Matpat...Why don't you give the shopkeeper our gratitude." The man holding him said, the other man, Matpat, was the same one talking to the shopkeeper, he gave a slight smirk and a half salute before turning and walking out the door and shutting behind him.

The other men all gave Attinoon hungry looks as they crackled their knuckles.

"Don't worry, Atti...We're not going to kill you, but it does take about thirty minutes for cops respond to a call..." The blonde Swedish man said with a smirk.

"No...Release me!" Attinoon screamed, Struggling against the other man.

"Ken keep him in place. I'm going to enjoy this." Felix laughed as he threw the first punch.

* * *

"Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, eight hundred...Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, nine hundred... Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty,...and a thousand. Here you go." Matpat smiled giving the shopkeeper the last of the money.

"Thank you. This will help me greatly...They aren't going to kill him are they?"

"Nah. They shouldn't." Matpat explained, "Again just tell the cops they he tried to steal for your backroom. Your camera's died so it won't have a recording." Matpat told him with a smile. Just then the door opened and out came everyone looking rather happy.

"Fucker." Felix breathed out as he shut the door behind him.

"Thanks again, Brendon, We'll keep in touch. Now we have two moron's we have to go and see in the hospital." Wade smiled rubbing his bloody knuckles.

The others nodded and quickly left, Brendon sighed out once they were gone. Against his better judgment he walked over to the backroom door and opened it.

Cringing at the sight, he could only look at the bloody form of the man, laying motionlessly on the ground, only letting out an occasional cough spitting out blood and even a tooth. The man looked at Brendon and his entire face was pretty swollen and bruised to hell and back. Shutting the door, Brendon shook off his shivers and went to his phone, dialing the emergency number, he put a hand on his hip when they answered.

"Yes? Police, I want to report a robbery...Yes...He's still here...I fought him...You want my address right?"


	11. Chapter 11

_"This just in Arthur Nooner has been found. The man was wanted on several charges including, Kidnapping of five children and one adult, child sex trafficking, and, attempted murder along with a few misdemeanors as well. He was found in a small cigarette shop just outside of Kilkenny, he had apparently tried to rob the shop owner from the back, the owner admitted to police that he had beat Arthur with his bat that he uses for protection-"_

Felix let out a huff and shut off the hospital TV cutting the woman off in midsentence.

"How did ye guys convince Att-...I mean Arthur not to...Ye know...Confess that five guys beat the living shit outta him?" Jack asked from his hospital bed. Felix looked at Jack, his friend had bandages around his wrists, and probably his ankles as well he was in pretty good shape despite the bruises and cuts on his face.

"It's simple, we told him if he ratted on us we'd go to jail with him and see what we really can do." Ken smiled from behind the book he's reading.

"Ah..." Jack hummed out before he shifted his attention to Mark, his friend still fast asleep.

"He'll be fine, Jackaboy, he's Markiplier, he'll bounce back...Though if he would have waited like we all agreed on this might not have happened." Wade sighed softly as he was the closest to Mark.

"Still...He came to get me...I wish he was awake so I can tell him how thankful I am for that...I mean don't get the wrong idea, you all came to get me as well and I am extremely grateful and happy to have friends like you." Jack quickly said, Felix sighed out softly and leaned back in his chair.

"Buuuut." Felix started looking at Jack causing everyone to look at Felix in response, "He did risk his life for you...Unlike us. We wanted to play it safe, I still don't know if that was the right thing to do or not...Maybe if we did go with him, things would have been different."

"Yeah...I'm disappointed in myself that I didn't see this earlier...I mean I only make theories for a living! Gah!" Matpat beat himself up as he threw his hands in the air in anger.

"So, Just out of curiosity, how badly did ye guys flip when ye found out he was gone?" Jack asked softly and quickly everyone started to chuckle.

"Well, we didn't really flip, we knew where he had gone, buuuut...Felix here had a not so smooth idea at the time." Ken laughed.

"Which was?"

Everyone turned to Felix who was shrinking in his chair.

"I...Ah...May or may not have called someone on skype for help." Felix muttered scratching his neck.

"He called Cry in a panic." Wade finished earning a low laugh from Jack.

"What? You did?!"

"Yeah, let's just say he wasn't impressed-" Felix started but was cut off by Ken suddenly pretending to be Felix.

"Oh, Thank goodness! Cry! Mark ran off!" Ken laughed mocking his friend, Matpat then cut in pretending to be Cry,

"Then why the fuck are you calling me?! I'm in Florida, you moron!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Matpat with wide eyes.

"Dude, that's the first time I heard ye say 'fuck'" Jack spoke and Matpat shrugged.

"Most of my audience are kids, gotta get it PG unlike some of you."

"Yeah can't argue with that." They all pretty much agreed.

All of a sudden the door opened and in came a couple of nurses, each nurse pushing a cart in front of them, on the carts were just piles upon piles of gifts.

"We have some gifts here for uh...Jacksepticeye and Markipiler. This isn't even all of it.." The male nurse laughed as he and the other nurse parked the gifts inside the already cramped room.

"Word travels fast..." Jack breathed out looking at the gifts.

"Like I said, that's not even half of the stuff people sent you, You guys have some adamant fans." The guy laughed before turning and walking out with the other nurse.

"Oh! Look! Jack! Someone sent you a plushie septic eye Sam!" Ken cooed as he picked up the green stuffed eye.

"Nice, toss it," Jack said and Ken did so throwing the plush toy to Jack who caught it with ease. Attached to the tiny Sam was a card, Jack opened it and put his hand to his mouth as he read the note.

_Jack, I know this might go unnoticed because I'm sure you and Mark are probably going to get millions of gifts for what happened, but if by some chance you read this..._

_I hope you and Mark get better, you two are amazing! I don't know if you know this or not but your stories are going viral EVERYWHERE! Tumblr, Reddit, especially YouTube, and even 4Chan._

_Welp, I'm running out of space on this card, please, get better._

_Your friend, Thomas Sanders._

_P.S. I have a very special vine for you when you get back online._

Closing the card, Jack let out a soft sigh and hugged the Sam to his chest.

"Damn, look at some of this gifts-OH MY GOD!" Felix suddenly yelled everyone watched as he ducked to the bottom of the cart and pull out an enormous teddy bear, the thing was wider than he was and went up to his knees if placed on the floor.

"...No way...Keemstar sent this to you!" Wade exclaimed Jack felt his head snap up at that revelation.

"Keemstar? You're joking!" Jack yelled and Wade ripped the paper off of the bear's chest and started to read,

_To Jacksepticeye, get better soon. Oh and tell Mark I'm still waiting on that collab._

_-Keemstar._

"Wears his heart on his sleeve doesn't he?" Bob laughed softly.

Slowly they went through every one of the gifts, mostly just stuffed animals with cards attached to them. Though there was one transformer but that was beside the point, A part of Jack felt bad, It was nice to get all these gifts, but his mind went to the kids he was trapped in the home with,]. Thankfully they all got out and were all only a few rooms down, they should be leaving soon seeing how their wounds weren't as serious as Mark's or Jack's own...

Looking at all the presents he had gotten, a light bulb went off.

"Take the card off of that teddy bear," Jack ordered as he pointed to the giant one Keemstar gave him. As they did what he asked, he quickly signed his signature on the blank paper. Catching on to what he was doing, he handed the paper to everyone else, along with the pen, who did the same, once everyone signed it they handed it back to Jack who looked over to Mark and sighed.

"Should we give it to the boys now? Or wait for Mark to wake up?" Jack asked the others, in which Matpat answered with,

"Mark is gonna be high for the next few days, that's what the nurses told me because of his injuries he was given some strong pain medication, so...We should just give it them and explain why Mark couldn't sign it."

"Wait, Mark is going to be high...I'll...I'll be right back." Matt got up and walked out of the room they watched as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket but went out of sight before they saw anything else.

"He's gonna film Mark when he wakes, isn't he?" Ken asked.

"It is a gold mine...We're all gonna do it aren't we?" Felix questioned and everyone nodded chuckling softly. They all then went quiet and watched as the nurses came back in, two more carts filled with presents and even a few with flowers for them.

"Well...Damn..." Wade breathed out looking at all the presents.

* * *

"Welcome to the first and hopefully last installment of...Mark is high as f~" Matt sang as he pointed his phone camera to Mark sitting dopily in his bed.

Mark looked at the camera and let out a low chuckle.

"What's so funny, Mark?" Matpat asked from off camera, that only caused Mark to laugh louder.

"Hey Mark! Ye have to go to work!" Jack yelled from across the room and Mark's laughter stopped.

"Noooooo..." Mark whined slumping in bed, suddenly he laid down and moved his blanket over his head.

"Mark...Whatcha doin' buddy?" Felix asked.

"If I hide, I don't have to go to work..." Mark replied, muffled by the blanket.

"That's not how it works. Mark, you have to go to work." Ken told him sternly.

"Why!?" Mark exploded sitting up throwing the blanket off of him, "Why can't I...Just play video games! I want to play video games!"

Everyone laughed at his reaction and Matt was the first to speak, still laughing,

"M-Mark you...You do play video games for work."

"...I do?"

"Mark, you're a lets player."

Mark's eyes widened slowly as his jaw dropped. Everyone couldn't help but howl with laughter at his reaction.

"I AM?!...Am I up there with Pewdiepie!?"

"Mark, buddy, I'm right here! You're friends with Pewdiepie!" Felix responded still laughing, clutching his stomach as he was about ready to fall out of his chair with laughter.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PEWDIEPIE!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

Felix finally fell out of the chair.

"Matt! Please tell me you're getting this!" Matpat yelled as he two fell to his knees howling with laughter.

"You are fooked up!" Jack laughed loudly as he wiped tears out of his eyes.

"JACKSEPTICEYE! MY BUDDY! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

Matt dropped his phone by accident as he bent down to get it he collapsed to the ground screaming with laughter. All of them, except Jack and Mark, were on the ground by the end of it, their guts burning as they laughed.

Getting back up, Phone in hand, still giggling, Matt spoke,

"Ok, I'm running low on space, Mark is there anything you'd like to say to the people at home watching this?"

"...Don't...Do drugs! and don't run into other people's home because you might get hit with a shovel!"

"You heard it here, folks, shovels will attack you if you break into their homes. Until next time."

Stopping the video, Matt watched as everyone slowly picked themselves up, still giggling and laughing, Bob started to cough he was laughing so hard.

"Oh god, with everything that happened...I needed that laugh." Jack shook his head. They all sniffled as they wiped their teary eyes. Matpat then brought his phone out, it almost looked like he was ready to take a selfie with Mark but then a voice spoke.

"Hi, Mark!" Stephanie spoke happily from the other side.

"Wow! You are...Very pretty! You will break hearts I swear it, are you seeing anyone?!" Mark practically yelled, causing the others to laugh.

"Mark, she's my wife." Matpat deadpanned as Stephanie blushed a little on the other side.

"You are a lucky man then because she is pretty. You treat that woman right." Mark told him sternly as Stephanie's blush rose even more on her face.

"And I am. Ok that's enough of that."

Matpat walked away as Stephanie laughed,

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a little high right now-"

"NO I'M NOT! I'm in a bed..." There was a silence as Mark grabbed the remote to his bed and pressed the button rising the bed just a little off the ground, "Now, I'm high."

Matpat tittered and shook his head,

"Go to bed, Mark..."

"I AM IN BED! Now I'm low..." Mark giggled as he brought his bed back down.

"As you can see and hear, he's a little...Out of it."

"Very out of it by the looks of it. Oh, Matt, I wanted to say we have gotten countless letters and gifts over the past few days."

"Steph. Look at Mark and Jack got within the last three hours." Matpat turned the phone to the four carts resting in the room full of toys and letters.

"Damn." She breathed out.

"We're giving some to the kids that were kidnapped, Anyway, I'm running low on battery so I'm going to have to call you back."

"Ok, I love you, Mat."

"I love you too, Steph-"

"YOU BETTER LOVE HER! SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! IF YOU DON'T I WILL COME TO YOUR HOME AND-" Mark suddenly screamed

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE!" Matpat screamed back as Stephanie let out a low chortle at the two.

"Goodbye, Mat." She smiled before she hung up. Matpat just chuckled as he looked at the others, they were all clearly shaking their heads.

"Matpat's possessive, who knew?" Ken shrugged as everyone laughed warmly.

"Oh look, he finally passed out." Felix pointed to Mark who was now fast asleep.

"Hey! Ye guys need to keep it down!" A nurse yelled as she burst through their door. "There's a man in a coma next door." She seethed. Jack smiled and snickered before he exploded with laughed.

"W-Why? A...Are ye afraid we're going to wake him?" He asked as he put his hand to his head. The others laughed with him and the nurse turned bright red.

"Just keep it down! This is still a hospital!" She snarled before storming out.

"Oh...People are crazy..." Bob shook his head.

"Yeah, they are...Anyways...I'm feeling pretty tired. I think I'm going to just shut me eyes for a little while" Jack yawned, they watched as he flopped over to his side and shut his eyes. Slowly, one by one they left the two, Felix being the last one to leave.

"Goodnight..." He whispered before shutting the light off.

* * *

Jack was the first to be released from the hospital, Still, he didn't feel comfortable uploading anything, not while Mark was still stuck in Ireland. It took almost a month for Mark to make a noticeable recovery. Bob, Wade, Matpat, and Matt had to leave back for America before Mark was finally able to go home.

"Geez..." Mark groaned as he rubbed his stomach. "My still ribs hurt like a motherfucker." He half whined as he stood to board his plane home.

"The doctor said the pills would take thirty to forty minutes to take effect." Jack reminded him.

"Yeah. I know...Jack...Stay safe, Buddy." Mark smiled as he lightly tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"C'mere," Jack muttered as he brought Mark in for a hug.

"Ow...Ow..." Mark breathed out as his ribs protested the sudden pressure.

"Thank ye..." Jack breathed out and Mark smiled as he lightly patted Jack's back.

"No problem...I know...If the situations were reversed, you would have done the same."

They broke away once they heard two women giggling from afar.

"I'll text you."

"Same...Mark?"

Mark paused in mid-turn as Jack crossed his arms.

"Seriously, though...Thanks...I mean it."

"I'll see you on the flip side." Mark smiled, giving one last wave to Jack as Mark boarded his flight. Getting into his seat, Mark sighed out as a weird feeling of relief flushed over him.

After a long flight back home, Mark was greeted by a very happy Chica once through his door.

"Oh did you miss me? I know you did, Little Chica-bica..." Mark happily rubbed her ears and patted her head. After giving Ryan some money for watching his little Chica, Mark promptly fell into bed, exhausted.

* * *

"Ok, it's not hard, Mark. Just read this insane apology Leafy wrote, that's all." Keemstar told him as he showed Mark the long ass apology that Leafy was giving to someone.

"So I don't even make an appearance, Just my voice?...I'm cool with that." Mark smiled as he continued to read.

"Alright, the mic is being tested-"

"Oh!" Mark suddenly yelled stopping Keemstar from finishing his sentence, as a loud 'ding!' came from Mark's pocket, Keem watched over Mark's shoulder as he pulled out his phone. "Sorry, Keem, Jack just uploaded something."

"You set your phone to notify you whenever Jack uploads?"

"After what happened? Yes. Oh! It's a lets play! He's back to lets playing!" Mark suddenly grabbed his chest as he sat down in Keem's chair.

"I'll let you have your the little moment. Hey! How's the mic's?" Keem yelled to someone as he walked away.

Mark bit his lip as he shakily pressed the play button.

"TOPOFTHEMORNINGTOYOULADDIES! MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND...And...God is it good to be back..."

FIN.


End file.
